


Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: 90s, Angst, Christmas, Crying, Deathly Hallows, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: They’re singing Deck the Halls, but it’s not like Christmas at all ❤️
Relationships: Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Ron Weasley/Reader, Ron Weasley/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)

The chatter was light. The sound of the radio faint in the background. The room looked exquisite. Molly had gone all out trying to make the burrow feel Christmassy. She had bought a humongous tree and got all the kids to decorate it, though she didn’t know Fred and George had charmed it to decorate itself.

Molly had tried her hardest to make Christmas as normal as possible though it was hard not to notice the three jumper shaped presents still wrapped underneath the tree.

Though there were at least a dozen people packed into the burrow’s small living room it didn’t feel crowded. Arthur was sat with Molly on a loveseat, listening to ‘deck the halls’ his new favourite of muggle Christmas songs. Bill and Fleur we’re talking to Charlie in the nook by the fireplace. Fleur was cuddled on Bill’s lap, absentmindedly stroking her small bump, whilst Charlie gesticulated enhancing a no doubt incredible story. Remus and Tonks' sat next to the tree, talking in hushed whispers whilst Kingsley sat next to them, drinking whiskey, pretending not to hear a word they were saying.

And Fred and George were sat on the floor by the fireplace showing Ginny how to operate her new Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes products. I could tell they were doing their best to cheer her up, she was missing Harry terribly though she was putting a brave face on.

I knew how she felt.

I sat in the corner, silently sipping my drink whilst I watched every one. It wasn’t that I’d had a bad day. I didn’t sleep well but I rarely did these days as the worry kept me up almost all night. No one had woken early, there was no excitement not really, we had all risen and exchanged pleasantries before doling out presents from under the tree. Christmas dinner was lovely, Molly had truly outdone herself though it was hard not to focus on the empty seats at the end of the table.

We’d tidied and migrated to the sitting room continuing to stuff our faces and chat merrily. It was easy to keep up the pretence at first. But as the day wore on it got harder.

I sipped the rest of my drink and put the cup down on the table beside me, standing up. I moved past the twins and Ginny.

‘Where are you going?’ Fred asked.  
‘Outside,’ I said.  
‘It’s freezing!’ Ginny said, ‘you’ll be frozen to the bone!’  
‘I’ll grab a coat,’ I assured her quietly. I could feel eyes on me as I walked into the kitchen but I didn’t care. I just needed to get out of that room. The heat, the noise, the happiness...it was all too much. I grabbed a coat off the rack and threw it on, going to the back door and opening it before slipping out.

I sat down on the back stoop, feeling the cold seep into my bones. The fields ahead of me were already white with snow and it was still falling. As it settled at my feet I thanked god I was protected by the porch roof though it didn’t stop me shrinking into my coat.

That was when I smelled it. Him.

I realised that in my hurry to get out of the house I had grabbed Ron’s coat off one of the coat pegs and thrown it on in haste. It smelled of his aftershave, the one I had bought him last Christmas. Ron had been so excited to bring me home. Though the Weasley’s knew me as his friend since we had become more than that he hadn’t really told them. Molly had been suspicious but relaxed around me eventually, realising I was no more different than the other years I spent with them. I think hand-making her a gift instead of buying one had won her over.

I felt the tears brimming and I couldn’t stop them falling. The salty water rolled down my cheeks and collected in a pool under my chin making my face feel ice cold. I allowed myself to wallow for a moment, letting sadness wash over me.

Suddenly I was brought from my thoughts when a loud crack echoed in the yard. I looked out in front and saw a dishevelled figure. Instinctively I raised my wand and muttered ‘Lumos’

Through the snow and the darkness, it was hard to see but as they walked into the light of my wand I saw him. Ron.

I didn’t say anything. Any rules of the order or formalities were gone. Before I think my feet were moving from under me and I was running towards him and him towards me. I leapt and him and he caught me in an embrace pulling me close and leaning in to kiss me. It was deep and passionate and I could feel it radiate warmth all the way to my toes.

‘What. Are. You. Doing. Here,’ I said with each word punctuated a kiss on his face.  
‘It’s a long story,’ he whispered, ‘why are you crying?’  
‘I missed you,’ I admitted,  
‘I thought it was because I’ve not got you a Christmas present… well, that or the smell of weeks of camping.’  
‘It’s okay,’ I smiled, ‘I'm so happy I’ll forgive that… for now, though I don’t think your mum will forgive you if you don’t march inside and have a wash right now.’  
‘Yes ma’am,’ he chuckled pulling away from me and pulling me to cuddle into his side as we walked towards the house.  
‘Merry Christmas baby,’ he whispered into my ear. I didn’t have time to reply as we stepped inside and the uproar began but I didn’t mind.


End file.
